


Photoset: Правда станет явной

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), kuzzzma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photography, Photoset, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Фотосет-иллюстрация к макси "Жучиный грипп"
Relationships: Orson Krennic & Wilhuff Tarkin
Kudos: 27
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Photoset: Правда станет явной

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Жучиный грипп](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918933) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [Siore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore). 



> Полковник схватился за комлинк, но связаться с постом охраны не успел: в замке что-то хряснуло, дверь отъехала в сторону, и в кабинет вошли Таркин и Кренник — с крайне мрачными лицами и в сопровождении двух штурмовиков в черной броне.

[ ](https://imgur.com/nnfD827.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/2cIzKGf.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/oqN9VYI.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/CNFfFpw.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/elnHW65.jpg)


End file.
